SV022/Read
"Symphogea-aaaaaaaaaa-r!!!!!!" Lynné, Millay, Clyna, and Syrine have a whole more different gear than they used to have before. All of them like they were cladding pure white armors and also new gadgets been equipped along with it. Lynné : With these gears, born from our friends' songs, that gave us the power we can't lose. Their song is what gave Millay, Clyna and Syrine the strength to stand once more. Songs grant more than just the power to fight. They give life. Finé : High level phonic gain? Just like what happened a few months ago, no might be a time that more long ago. Millay : That's doesn't matter! Finé : Telepathy too? Even with the limiters on the gears released, you don't stand a chance against me! Finé later grabbed, holds out the Solomon's cane and summon a small army of Noise. Millay : I had enough of your tricks! Lynné : Was it you who let the Noise loose on the world? '' ''Finé : The Noise are autonomous weapons that were created by mankind, who had lost their common understanding in order to slaughter each others. Clyna : People created Noise to kill each other-desu ka...? Finé : The gates to the treasury of Babylon are being held open. They used to only escaped through that door once a decade at most but I've made it happen constantly. They're simply a power source for me. '' ''Syrine : You're still spewing that incomprehensible thing? Suddenly the Noise all charge into the girls who are flying on the sky, but they all dodge. But they didn't see what is coming. Finé holds up the cane high to the sky. Finé : Descend!! Lynné : Huh?! Then many green lights shoot up to the sky and dispersed into small meteor-like shower to the whole city. All of the Noise were summoned to the whole city area. On the ground, even in the sky. They are all over the place. Finé just smirked seeing this kind of view, wonder how will the girls do. Syrine : The all are everywhere. Clyna : What should we going to do-desu ka? Millay : Isn't it obvious? Just blast them all into tiny pieces! Millay just ran off on her own to start eliminating the Noise. Clyna & Syrine : Uh? Hehehe. *smile* Lynné : Clyna, Syrine...I.... Clyna & Syrine : Uh? Lynné : I did something horrible to you two... Lynné recalled back what she have done when she was berserk. Even she was berserk, she still have her conscious within her all along. Clyna & Syrine : Hehehe. *smile* Clyna : Don't worry about that-desu. Lynné : Huh? Syrine : Utau listened to us when we called out to you. You came to you senses on your own. Lynné : Girls.... Clyna : Let's fight together, Utau! Lynné : Eh! ---- 〔Millay〕「Clyna」｛Both Syrine and Clyna｝［Syrine］〈Lynné〉《ALL》 (Lines they sing) ---- ｛Echo is.... Resonating.｝ 〈This is...Power of living.〉 〔So I won't give up.〕 《Fate begins here, .... Now, let's bring shines the world....》 They all went flying to the city in high speed and started to eliminate the Noise by separating their force to each directions of the city. Clyna transforms her scythe into a much larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw. "Final Oppression Neverland". Clyna slashed through many enormous Noise and the normal sized noise too along with single slash. 《Without an end, never forget this love.》 《This is Symphony of fate.》 Millay's armor and gear becomes flying mechanical vehicle that could fire a continual stream of homing lasers. Millay annihilated many flying Noise on the sky with her new version of "Mega Deth Party" in her new form. Millay : Take this! 《Cutting through the Past, and let's shines the Future with Radiance》 《With all my might and dream, it is time to go, just as I dreamed, I will make it true!》 Millay : Gotcha! Clyna : What a nice scatter shot! Millay : Pft! I was aiming for each of them! Clyna : Hehehe! 《Let this reach! You're not alone. This our present, is Love Song.》 《Let it be conveyed! This heartbeat in my chest! It is the Holy Song!》 Syrine : Then I just getting started! Syrine transforms most of Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzz saw arms and bladed ears, which she pilots from a motorcycle-style cockpit on its head. "Final Omega - Dystopia" Syrine cut, slashed through many Noise on the ground and the sky. Including the enormous Noise. Lynné fly high to the sky and saw many enormous flying Noise. Lynné transforms her sword into a much larger sword and delivering swings laced with blue lightning towards the noise and destroyed them 《No matter how many times...! No matter how many time...! No matter how many time! 》 《Infinitely, we will play this song and sing to the beloved world!》 《We will change our beloved Present with rainbow music...》〈With Everyone...!〉 《Connecting our thoughts together...》〈Believe it!〉 《Let's decorate the Sad Sky...!》〈Believe it!〉 《Reach! Bonds! Along with our wishes...!》 Millay : No matter how many there are, they're still just Noise! Lynné : Huh?! Finé stabbed herself with the Solomon Cane into her stomach which surprised everyone that she is still smiling . Then all of the left Noise that still haven't been fully destroyed, all swarmed into her which astonished everyone more. Clyna : Noise are swarming over at her-desu ka? Millay : No, she is drawing them in! Syrine : But for what purpose? Suddenly a purplish red slime just swarmed into the girls above but they dodge. Then slime swarmed into the ruined tower, Kadingir all the way to the Abyss. Finé : Come! Durandal! The slim just went down to the Abyss in high speed even destroyed the ceiling and walls along the way. Then the slim succeeded to get and consuming the Durandal within the slime. Suddenly, the ground on the surface began to crack and there's a dark reddish purple serpent-like monster came out from the cracked ground. It was 25 meters tall, like it almost reach for the sky. Then the monster gathered energy and form a shape of a circle made out of light (energy) and there was a huge explosive blast coming out from the circle like the monster's roar. The blast made by the monster caused an huge explosion at the city and were covered in fire which astonished the girls by the monster's power. Clyna : The city! Finé : You have invoked my wrath. All : Huh?! Then they looked closely to the monster, it actually was Finé herself merged with the monster figure. Finé : I hoped you are prepared for what is to come. '' Once again, the monster start to gather energy and shoot out a energy blast towards the girls. Clyna : Ga-aaa-ah!!! Millay : Why you! Then Millay summoned her flying mechanical-like machine again and fire a homes of laser at the monster, mostly aiming for Finé who within the monster. Millay : Huh?! However, the monster closed the entrances (don't know what it called) and absorbed the lasers, and reflected it back right at Millay. Millay : Ga-aah! Lynné : A--aaaa--aah! *sent a wing-laced lighting at the monster* Lynné managed to damage the monster figure but it quickly healed itself which astonished Lynné. Clyna : Death! *slice/cut through* Syrine : A-aaah! *sent hundred of small saw at the monster* Both of them did left many slits on figure, but how many times they do it won't able to hurt Finé who is reside within it and it will healed itself up. Now the girls are trying to focusing their attacks on one point and try to break though get to Finé. ''Finé : Even with your gear's limiters released, they are still just toys made from mere fragments of relics. Did you really think those pathetic fragments could match the power of a complete relic? All : *surprised* Millay : Did you hear that? Syrine : Keep this off the channel. Millay : We can do it! Clyna : But for that means... Lynné : ... '- At the shelter -' Riki : Minna... Kamon : I'm sure they will be alright. Garuburn : I hoped you're right. Genjuro : The red dragon of revelations... the scarlet woman, Babalon. In the legends, she is the harbinger of destruction, Ryoko-kun. Lynné : Warriors must have come to their resolves, that why's I already had my resolve. All : *Smile* Lynné : Then I'll clear the way for you girls. Millay : We're counting on you. Syrine : And the rest... Clyna : ...Leave it to us-death! Millay : Don't hold back! Lynné : I know that well! Then Syrine and Clyna ride on the vehicle with Millay, Millay charged to the beast where Finé reside it. Lynné : *concentrating* Um....! Lynné transformed her sword into a more larger sword than her usual Azure Flash will, then she wait for the sign. Millay dodged swiftly from the lasers fired by the monster. Then Lynné delivers a blue wing-laced lightning "Azure Flash Destroyer" at the monster. Which caused a huge damage and explosion on the surface of the monster. When the monster try to heal up itself, by shutting the entrances Millay takes this chance and charged into the monster. Syrine and Clyna jumped off from Millay's vehicle and were leave outside. Finé : huh?! Millay : A-aaaaaaaaaa--argh!!!!!! Millay fires another huge stream of laser at Finé within the monster. Finé reflected with Durandal, the lasers been reflected and hit the walls caused an explosion within it. Then Finé opened up the entrances and see Syrine and Clyna outside. They were waiting for this moment. Syrine fires thousand of massive large buzz saws while Clyna summoned two larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw at the same time, generates another 10 green blades which are hurled as Boomerangs. They both fired at the same time at Finé with Millay fired another stream of lasers once again with her flying vehicle. Syrine / Clyna / Millay : A-aaaaa--aaaa-aarhh!!! By reflexes, Finé summoned her barrier, "Asgard" again to block the attacks. The attacks caused a major explosion in the monster, which by chance, the Durandal was sent flying out and straight towards Lynné. Syrine : Utau! That sword's the key! Lynné : Uh?! Clyna : This is your chance! Utau! Grab it! Millay : Reach it! Then the sword been hit and fly towards Lynné by Millay because there's still a distance between Lynné and Durandal so Millay shot it to sent it flying to Lynné Lynné then came forth and grabbed the Durandal. Finé : The Durandal is! Then a black flowing shadow came out from Lynné's relic and it covered all around her, result, she once again she's in her berserk mode. '- At the Shelter -' Sakuya : This is bad! Shinji : Riki-san, where are you going? Riki : I'm going out to the surface! Aoi : That's crazy! It's too dangerous! Riki : Utau will always be Utau for us, she will always watch out for us. That's why I want to support her, so that she doesn't fall into the darkness again! All : *Surprised* Riki : I won't just stand helpless by while Utau is fighting for us! That I'd fight for Utau and everyone too! Lynné : Kuh--!! Kurgh---!!! *corrupted* Urgh---! Then the entrance of the shelter at the school open with an impact, then there's people coming out is Riki them. Genjuro : This is a battlefield! You can't afford to waver! Lynné : Huh---?! Shinji : Please focus on yurself! Sakuya : Remember who you are! Aoi : Remember what you want to become! Lynné : Everyone... Syrine : Don't give in, Utau. Clyna : We all believed Utau, that's why we reached out for you with our voices! Millay : Did you hear our voices! That's why we're putting everything on the line! What is gonna happen if you don't believe in yourself?! Lynné : Urg---urmm--Urgh---!! *corrupted* Kamon : Your songs are the best! Novu : The emotion and feelings you put in aren't fake! Bakuga : Your song save people! Samuru : Don't afraid to look out for help! Jenta : Blow away those interfere you! Basara : Don't let the power taken over you! Garuburn : You showed us today! While the others are trying to help Lynné grabbed a hold of herself, the monster quickly healed itself. Finé : You infuriating worm! I'll silence you once and for all! Finé is in rage, she extended the monster's spikes and they all charged into Lynné them. But was blocked by a barrier made from the energy of Durandal. Lynné : Urg---Urg-----Urgha---aaaaaaaaaaa---arghhh!!! *corrupted* All (Riki them, child only) : Utaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lynné : Huh?! That's right.... The me right now, ..is not alone! That's right! I won't give in to this urge to destroy! '' Then the Durandal released a very bright light then the girls all reach up their hands grabbing the hilt of Durandal together. Finé : Where did she get that power from?! Lynné : It's the power granted to me by my friends' voices! Symphoge-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-r!!!! Then they all swoop down the Durandal together and created a large destructive slash of light "'Synchrogazer'" and delivered it towards figure caused the figure to slowly to explode. ''Finé : The power of two complete relics locked in a fight to the death ... huh! What's wrong?! Nehushtan!? Regenerate!!! I will not be destroyed!! '' '- After a while -''' The citizens of Chrome City finally came out from their shelters and were shocked tp see what devastation done to the whole Chrome City. It was all ruined. The futuristic city with highly advanced technology has been destroyed by a huge outbreak of Noise, which were believed by the citizens. Back at the Lydian, where Kadingir's now in ruined everything has come to an end...may be. There was a weakened blonde haired woman in pale armor is been assist by a blue haired young girl in pure white armor. It is Lynné and Finé. Finé : Why do you...persist with... Millay : That screwball... Syrine : But that's--- Clyna : --More like Utau-desu! Lynné : I got that a lot when I was still little. Even my friends think I'm weird but only my family truly accepted me like that way. She let down Finé slowly at a nearby rock which she can sit on. Lynné : Let's end this here, Lady Sa--, no Ryoko-san. Finé : I am Finé. Lynné : But Ryoko-san is Ryoko-san. The Ryoko-san we've spent time together is you is the truth. Finé : Huh... Lynné : I'm sure we can still understand each other. Then Finé stand up and walked away for 2 meter from Lynné and stopped walking. Finé : The Noise were created by mankind in ancient times. We lost our common tongue, but rather than joining our hands in unity, we raised them in war. How could mankind ever hope to understand each other? Lynné : People created Noise... Finé : I had no choice but to tread this path! Finé then angered and grabbed her right whip while saying that. Clyna/Syrine : Huh?! *alert* When Clyna and Syrine realized what's going to happen, Millay raised her hand in front of them to block them meaning them to stop. Lynné : We can ''understand each other. It's more than just words that connect us together. Finé : ....---... De--ryah!!!!!!! Finé suddenly swung her whip in front of her, by reflexes, Lynné dodged and was supposed to punch Finé but her fist stopped 1 inches from Finé's chest. Finé : I shall be victorious! Lynné : Huh? Lynné then realized where were Finé trying to strike with her whip, but when she realized it was too late. Finé's whip had already went across the atmosphere and aiming straight towards the moon's shard. Finé then used all her might, last of her strength, last of her breath, pull her whip strongly even making the ground cracked and her armor cracked too. In result, she was able to pull down the shard from space and now is falling towards Earth's surface! Finé : I'll bring down that shard of the moon! Syrine & Clyna & Millay : Eh?! When all of them realized, they were shocked by the truth. Finé : Lay waste to all you vermin who dared stand in my way! Though my body may die now but my soul will live on! As long as the relics retain the potential to emit an Aufwachen waveform, I can be reborn, time and time again! No matter the place... No matter the time... The next time I set foot on this Earth, I shall unite it! Hahahahahaha! I am the immortal priestess, frozen in an eternal moment... Finé! When Finé finished her last words, Lynné gently punch at Finé's chest. Lynné : That's right. Wherever the time, whenever the world, your next life may be... Please pass on this message for me : You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become on, beyond the limit of words. Even in the future, may be more far away, we can still join our hands in unity one day. I won't able to be there to tell them myself but only to entrust this words to Ryoko-san who can. Finé : Don't tell me you are... Lynné : But before I can entrust the future to Ryoko-san, I must protect the present! Ryoko : *surprise* ... *smile*... You really are a hopeless child. Then Finé or Ryoko, touched at Lynné's chest and tell her : '''Ryoko : Believe in the song of your heart.' Lynné : Uh?! *realized* '- Flashback -' Lyrné : Remember, Believe in the song of your heart, Lynné. '- END -' Lynné : You are... Before Lynné could finished her words of realization of Finé, Finé 's body has turned into dust and following the wind where the dust blew off. Sakuya : We've calculated the trajectory. It seems the impact is unavoidable. Jenta : Oi, Oi, if that thing falls here... Basara : We're totally done for. Then Lynné started to walk. Riki : Utau... Lynné : I will do something about it. I'll be right back so don't give up on living. Riki : Eh? Lynné started to run and she jumped where she began to fly while she still in her X-Drive mode. She then fly towards the moon leaving the others behind. Millay / Syrine / Clyna : *look each others and smile* 『Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el balal zillz Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zillz...』 Millay : Do you want to be a hero that badly? Syrine : Do you think you can leave us behind that easily? Clyna : Utau too sure is a worrier . Wished you can don't worry about us so much. Syrine : But we never thought I'd hear you sing your own elegy with such conviction, Utau. '' ''Clyna : You always manage to surprise us. But that's more like the Utau we know. Lynné : You girls...! Why...? Millay : But isn't this is just the right time to sing a whole lifetime's worth of songs? Lynné : Huh? ... *Smile* 「Isn't this--」［wonderful sky?］ 〈I wonder if song can reach it?〉 〔Well at least I enjoyed singing.〕 《Our voices echoing in eternity, now let's become stars.》 ［Thank you］「For everything,」〔Thank you〕 Clyna : Actually, me and Syrine were wanted --- '' ''Syrine : to sing more with Millay and Utau. 《The story we heard is a Symphony》 Lynné : Clyna...Syrine... Millay : Idiot, don't think "sorry" in your head. Now isn't the time for thinking that, right? *push gently at her head* Lynné : Thank you you girls. ［I won't let go］「this warmth」〔of your hands〕 《The music we heard will never forget... Let's wipe our tears away...!》 Lynné : Full throttle! Let's go with all of our hearts! 《Let this reach! You are not alone. This our present, is a Love Song. 》 《Let it conveyed! The heartbeat in my chest. It is the Holy Song.》 Millay : I know that not all dreams can be fulfilled. But everyone must treasure the future, so that their dreams still get a chance. '' ''Syrine : Life isn't over when it burns out. You leave something behind for the generations to come. '' '《No matter how many times... No matter how many times... No matter ow many times...!》''' 《Infinitely, we will play this song and sing to the beloved world!》 Clyna : That's how the world works. Even you can't accept but definitely there will someone accept you. That's why don't seal yourself from others which you cherish the most. 《We will change our beloved Present with rainbow music...》〈With Everyone...!〉 《Connecting our thoughts together...》〈Believe it!〉 《Let's decorate the Sad Sky...!》〈Believe it!〉 《Reach! Bonds! Along with our wishes...!》 Lynné : Even if my voice goes hoarse, the song of my heart will never be silenced! The sound of the bell, ringing at the first dream bloomed. May it echo all the way to the future! "This is our Swan Song!!!" Syrine then once again using her "Final Omega - Dystopia" but slightly different. It been more bigger than before and it has more hands with massive large saws on every hands. Clyna summoned her scythe and transformed its hilt more longer and having massive 5 large blades with rocket booster behind each of the blade and one at the end of the hilt. She later extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a larger and longer scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling bigger devil wings than her normal "SealED StriKE PinnoCCHIO". Millay then summoned large, braced backpack which produces a million of missiles several times larger than herselfon her flying mechanical vehicle. Lynné then transformed her sword into a more greater and larger version than her usual "Azure Flash. ' ' "Ho-waaaa--aaaaaaaa---aaaaaaaaaah!!" '- Back at Earth -' Riki them who were left behind witnessed a very bright light from the sky, clearly is an explosion of the shard of the moon which supposed to be crashing down from the outer-space but no. Riki : Shooting stars...Meteor shower... Riki's POV Three weeks after the incident, the search of Utau them was called off. Genjuro-san said that they won't be considered missing in action, but dead. There is grave for Utau them, but they isn't there. As all the details are classified, not even her name is on it. They said it was to avoid further questions from abroad, but I don't really understand the details. As long the photo I gave to Genjuro-san is there... To me, it will be always is Utau their grave together. It's a lonely grave. But I'm still following the path that Utau their miracle showed us. Riki : Why...we can't meet each others again... Minna... *cries* Then there were footsteps walking towards behind me. When I turned around it was Kamon, Samuru, Novu, Bakuga, Jenta and Basara them who still stayed at Chrome City with me. Kamon : Riki, let's go already. Novu : If you don't go back, your mother surely will worry about you. Do you want her to worry about you? Riki : But...We'd promised to Utau that we see the shooting stars together... All : .... *sad* Suddenly, there's a car crash sound was heard like it was nearby at the area. Then... Woman : Help me!! It was a woman calling for help. It was a woman being pursued by Noise, back and front. Then a hand grabbed the woman's hand. It was Riki's. Riki : This way! Riki and the others take the woman away from the Noise, hopefully can escape from the Noise chase. I won't give up! Ever! Then the woman fall to the ground, exhaustively. Woman : I can't... Riki : Please don't give up! Then there Noise appeared in front of them, Riki them all being push into one corner. As they approach, the more despair the woman will think of. But Riki them rather believe they have hopes, definitely will have. Then two green boomerang blades, two massive buzz saws, gun fires (bullets) and a few swords raining down from the sky?! They all turned the Noise into Ashes in one moment. Then Riki them looked up at the hill, and saw four light spheres landing on the ground with Genjuro and Shinji outside at the car. Millay : Sorry for the late. Syrine : But everything was classified... Clyna : So we couldn't make contact. We couldn't tell you the truth-desu. Lynné : Sorry for making you worrying. *smile* The Noise keep appearing, and people keep fighting them. The threat is as great as ever, and there is no sign that the chain of suffering will end. '' ''But we don't lose heart, and don't give up. Because ... This world has songs! ''---- THE END ----'' Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series